Parce qu'il était un jumeau Weasley
by MSWLD
Summary: OS  pour le moment  - Dix mois après la guerre, Alicia se rend au Terrier pour s'occuper de l'état de George.


**« Parce qu'il était un jumeau Weasley. »**

_C'est une vieille OS que j'avais écris il y a quelques temps et après quelques modifications j'ai réussi à obtenir un résultat présentable :) Je m'excuse d'avance des fautes que j'ai pu commettre (malgré passage au correcteur et relecture…)_

_J'essayerai de faire quelque chose d'autre qu'une George/Alicia la prochaine fois, promis ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

Cela faisait exactement dix mois, dix longs mois que le monde des sorciers se remettait peu à peu de la Seconde Guerre. Cela faisait dix mois tout juste qu'Harry Potter avait défait Lord Voldemort pour de bon et avait ainsi assuré au monde magique une certaine tranquillité. La vie avait repris son cours, les gens naissaient et mourraient tous les jours. C'est sur cette pensée moyennement philosophique qu'Alicia Spinnet marchait le long d'une allée, la tête pleine de nostalgie. Cette guerre ne lui avait rien apporté, elle l'avait juste fait grandir bien trop vite, lui avait pris bien trop de gens chers à ses yeux. Elle ne pouvait penser à la guerre sans penser à ses parents, morts depuis que des Mangemorts avaient décidé de leur faire payer leurs agissements au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais elle ne pouvait pas y penser en oubliant Fred, et surtout George. George qu'elle avait tant de fois consolé et pour qui elle n'avait pas été là.

Marchant d'un pas vif, elle se dirigeait vers la petite maison biscornue qui se dressait devant elle. « _Le Terrier_ » pouvait-on lire sur une pancarte plantée à côté du chemin qu'empruntait Alicia. Une dizaine de pas plus tard, elle arrivait devant la porte en bois qui menait à la cuisine. Elle était venue deux fois ici. Une fois durant sa cinquième année et une seconde fois juste après la guerre. Tous les membres de l'Ordre s'étaient alors retrouvés chez les Weasleys. Une petite femme vint lui ouvrir, son sourire était toujours aussi grand et chaleureux que dans ses souvenirs.

- Alicia, ma chérie ! Ca faisait longtemps ! Entre.

- Bonjour Molly.

Mrs Weasley s'écarta de la porte pour laisser entrer la jeune femme qui prit place à la table déserte. Cela faisait longtemps que le Terrier était presque vide. Charlie vivait toujours en Roumanie, Bill avec Fleur, Ron avait emménagé avec Hermione, Ginny avec Harry. Percy avait pris son indépendance depuis longtemps. Et George... George où qu'il soit ne disait rien, ne faisait rien. Alicia avait entendu parler de son état critique grâce à Lee Jordan il y a de cela quelques semaines. Elle avait espéré que son ami se remettrait de la perte de son jumeau, mais évidemment, ce n'était pas aussi simple... Peu de gens le considéraient comme un être à part entière. Pour beaucoup il était la partie pensante de l'individu qu'il formait avec Fred. Et à présent il était le cerveau sans le corps.

- Alors que deviens-tu ? Demanda Molly tout en faisant voler un gros gâteau au chocolat sur la table.

- Eh bien... Pas grand chose je dois l'avouer.

- Tu travailles toujours dans le Quidditch ?

- Oui, les Tornades de Tutshill m'ont proposé de les rejoindre et tout le monde me dit que je serais bien bête de refuser.

- Ils ont raison, ma chérie. M'enfin... Je suppose que tu es venue pour une raison.

- Eh bien... Je suis juste venue voir comment allait George...

A ces mots, le regard de Molly s'assombrit. Parler de l'état de George l'amenait forcément à repenser à la perte de Fred.

- Oui... B-Bien sûr... Mais il n'est pas très...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mrs Weasley.

- Dans sa chambre.

Alicia lui sourit timidement avant de se diriger vers l'escalier de bois menant au second, troisième et quatrième étage du Terrier. S'arrêtant après la vingtième marche, elle longea le couloir qui débouchait sur la chambre des jumeaux... La chambre de George à présent. Elle avait deviné qu'il n'allait pas se laisser approcher facilement, mais elle avait l'habitude, elle avait toujours du se battre pour obtenir des choses des autres. Frappant deux petits coups à la porte en bois, elle attendit que quelqu'un lui réponde. Elle se doutait que George ne répondrait pas. Une voix s'éleva cependant de l'autre côté.

- Non c'est bon je n'ai besoin de rien, merci.

C'était comme une habitude, une phrase qu'il avait apprise par coeur pour qu'on le laisse tranquille.

- Je peux entrer ?

Sa voix aurait pu être un minimum plus timide mais, Alicia ne pouvait pas, elle était trop volontaire, trop autoritaire pour avoir l'air gênée.

- Non je ne veux voir personne.

- Eh bien tu n'auras pas le choix.

- Je ne veux voir personnes. Répéta-t-il.

Mais Alicia ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds comme ça, si elle devait devenir violente pour voir son ami, elle n'hésiterait pas à le devenir.

- George Weasley, sa voix était devenue aussi froide et calme que la glace en plein hiver, si tu ne me laisses pas entrer immédiatement, je te jure que j'explose cette porte.

George ne réagit pas, ne dit rien, pensant que la personne de l'autre côté s'en irait, excédée par son manque de répartie. Mais c'était sans compter sur le fait que ladite personne n'était pas n'importe qui.

- Bombarda !

La porte jaillit de ses gonds et se retrouva propulsée à l'autre bout de la pièce. Alicia fut immédiatement surprise par le manque de lumière de la pièce. Les volets étaient clos, les fenêtres fermées, les lumières éteintes. La chambre en elle-même était dans un état déplorable. Des cartons jonchaient le sol, renversés, certainement par des coups de pieds donnés par George durant des accès de colère ou de désespoir. Il y avait aussi un grand miroir en mille morceaux. La poussière volait de ça de là dans la pièce et une odeur de renfermé imprégnait l'air ambiant.

Au milieu se trouvait un lit, les draps étaient défaits, au centre, les jambes remontées contre son torse, le menton posé sur ses genoux se tenait George Weasley. Enfin pas le George qu'elle avait connu, celui-ci avait l'air d'avoir pris vingt ans. Sa barbe de plusieurs semaines lui donnait un petit côté aventurier qu'Alicia n'aimait pas particulièrement. Ses yeux étaient clos, mais elle savait exactement à quoi ils ressemblaient. Sa peau paraissait (et était) pâle à la faible lueur qui parvenait du trou béant laissé par la porte. Ses cheveux avaient poussé d'une manière démesurée. Alicia n'aurait jamais cru que George Weasley se laisserait aller comme ça un jour.

Mais elle se ressaisit rapidement, glissant sur le sol telle une patineuse professionnelle. Elle s'arrêta juste devant le lit pour faire face à George qui ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué puisqu'il n'avait même pas relevé la tête. Croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, Alicia renifla avec dédain.

- Non mais regarde-toi, George.

Il ne la regarda même pas, il semblait être dans un monde lointain, loin de celui où son corps se trouvait. Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il l'ait reconnue.

- Non.

Sa voix était grave, enrouée, comme si parler lui était inhabituel, comme si ça lui faisait mal.

- Quoi, non ?

- Non, je ne veux pas me regarder.

Alicia soupira et se pencha en avant, leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. C'était évident.

- Je sais pourquoi tu ne veux plus te voir, mais tu sais très bien qu'il n'aurait pas voulu que tu foutes ta vie en l'air comme ça. Tu...

- Je...

- On ne coupe pas les demoiselles quand elles parlent, George, elles détestent ça. Je reprends donc. Tu sais que te foutre en l'air, foutre ta vie en l'air et celle des autres avec ne sert à rien. Tu sais aussi que s'il est mort ce n'est pas pour que tu gâches la seconde chance qu'il t'a permis d'avoir.

- Tu ne comprends pas.

- Peut être bien. Et je sais que je n'y arriverais jamais mais il faut aller de l'avant, George !

- C'est facile à dire pour toi.

- Alors tu crois que ça nous fait rien à nous ? Ta mère en bas, elle vit sa vie, prépare du gâteau, elle est toujours là pour les autres, pourtant elle a perdu un fils, elle attend ton père chaque soir. Tiens, parlons-en de ton père, je le vois régulièrement, il a changé tu sais, il a perdu un fils, lui aussi. Mais il continue à avancer parce qu'il n'a pas le choix. Tes frères continuent à vivre, Ron s'occupe de TA boutique tout seul avec Lee. Tu ne trouves pas que tu es un peu égoïste ?

- Tu ne comprends pas.

- Non, effectivement je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu gâches cette chance de profiter de la vie.

- Parce que je ne peux pas. Pas sans lui, je n'existe pas sans lui.

- Tu as toujours été une personne bien différente de Fred pour moi.

Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois, il releva la tête et regarda quelqu'un pendant un temps supérieur à trois secondes. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut les longs cheveux bruns tombant sur des épaules fines qu'il savait solides. Puis il vit la peau pâle, le regard courroucé, les lèves pincées. Il détourna le regard, Alicia pouvait être vraiment impressionnante lorsqu'elle était en colère. Il avait toujours reculé devant la jeune fille lorsqu'elle était de mauvaise humeur. Chose que Fred ne faisait jamais… Voilà pourquoi elle ne comprenait pas. Parce que chaque chose qu'il voyait le faisait penser à Fred.

Cette dernière recula d'un mètre sans jamais ciller, elle avait le menton relevé, signe de dédain apparent. Elle connaissait George et savait comment s'y prendre avec lui. Il avait tellement maigris depuis la fin de la guerre (et donc la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu) qu'il aurait certainement pu entrer deux fois dans ses vêtements. C'était une illusion, ce n'était pas aussi grave, mais tout de même. Son premier objectif serait de le faire manger quelque chose. Lee lui avait expliqué que Mrs Weasley lui ramenait à manger tous les jours mais qu'il y touchait à peine, mangeant uniquement ce dont il avait besoin pour survivre, mais pas assez pour éprouver une sensation de satiété. Il était tombé bien bas. Gardant les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle lâcha finalement

- Il a toujours été plus courageux que toi. Regarde toi, tu le prouves encore, tu es faible.

Elle avait toujours su comment le provoquer. Parce qu'elle avait été son amie depuis longtemps, parce qu'elle avait été avec lui depuis le début, parce qu'elle le comprenait mieux que quiconque, hors mis Fred, évidemment. Alicia et George se connaissaient par coeur, ils étaient amis depuis leur premier jour à Poudlard. Elle avait toujours eu ce petit truc en plus que Fred était (normalement) le seul à avoir. C'était un soir de novembre, il faisait froid, ils étaient seuls dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Il y avait bien des choses qu'il n'osait dire à Fred de peur de le blesser. Alors il s'était tourné vers l'une des autres personnes essentielles à sa vie. Alicia. Il lui avait dit qu'il se sentait tellement moins bien que Fred, tellement moins bien utile, qu'il en avait marre de vivre dans l'ombre du jumeau le plus exubérant. Il lui avait avoué qu'il souffrait parfois de son statut de « jumeau Weasley ». Alicia n'avait rien dit, elle l'avait écouté, sans rien ajouter parce qu'elle savait que cela ne servait à rien. Si elle avait dû, elle lui aurait dit que ce n'était pas vrai, qu'il était aussi bien que son frère. Elle aurait peut-être même ajouté qu'elle le préférait à Fred, mais elle avait jugé que c'était une bien mauvaise idée.

A présent elle se servait de ça pour le provoquer, pour le faire réagir. Et cela avait marché. Evidemment, ça marchait toujours lorsqu'Alicia s'en mêlait. Et pour la seconde fois de la journée, George fit quelque chose d'inhabituel. Il regarda quelqu'un dans les yeux. Mais à nouveau ce n'était pas n'importe qui. C'était Alicia. Ils se défièrent du regard. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne cilla, car c'était quelque chose qui les caractérisait tous les deux : la détermination.

George observait Alicia, toujours à un mètre de lui. Elle avait grandi, son corps était resté le même, mince, gracile, ses formes étaient toujours aussi bien proportionnées. Son visage avait toujours ces mêmes défauts, son nez trop long, ses yeux trop allongés, ses sourcils trop fins, ces petites rides au coin des yeux lorsqu'elle riait. Et ses yeux... Il avait plongé dans les ténèbres de ses prunelles comme lors de leur première rencontre. C'était quelque chose de très impressionnant, les yeux d'Alicia. Ils étaient d'un magnifique bleu électrique, froid et glacé, mais ils avaient quelque chose d'incroyablement mystérieux. Il s'y perdait toujours parce qu'il ne pouvait pas y résister... Et finalement, il soupira et détourna le regard, rompant avec déception le contact visuel. Se levant, il grogna.

- Je te déteste Alicia.

Ses premiers pas furent indécis, puis il reprit l'habitude de la sensation du sol sous ses pieds, passant à côté d'Alicia sans la regarder, il franchit le trou, toujours béant, de la porte. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle avait l'air d'une idiote à ce moment-là, elle s'en fichait, elle avait sauvé George. Elle avait gagné une bataille, pas la guerre mais elle savait qu'il s'en sortirait. Même seul. _**Parce qu'il était un jumeau Weasley. **_

_Alors ? Ca vous a plu ? J'espère :) n'hésitez pas à reviewer, ca fait toujours plaisir, et puis toute critique est bonne à prendre :D ! C'est un OS pour le moment mais j'avais commencé à écrire la suite. Si vous aimez le début, peut être que je continuerai !_

_Bonne journée/soirée ! _

_CRIPSOW._


End file.
